


Lie

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Lie

Married in unholy ceremony  
Living in government sanctioned terror   
Murdered  
Day in   
Day out  
For the Crime of Life  
the Crime of Joy  
of  
Love  
So I Lie  
And Live  
Joyless


End file.
